


Luna: The First Shadowlock

by MultiFanBase



Series: You're My Priority Series [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 18:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10168811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFanBase/pseuds/MultiFanBase
Summary: *Sequel to You're My Priority*It has been eleven years after Luna had been taken away from Magnus and Alec by Aldertree. Valentine has convinced her that she was abandoned by her real parents and left to die. Valentine told Luna that he had saved her and loves her like his own. But in truth Valentine just wants to use her as a weapon being a Shadowhunter and a Warlock. Valentine raising that she is only a Shadowhunter. He does not tell her about her Warlock side. He is waiting till she is older and ready. When Luna makes a run for it with the help of Cat she has one mission. Find her real parents.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Love this story. Really proud of it.

11 years later after the events of You’re My Priority. 

Luna’s POV

I am up before my alarm even has a chance to go off. I stand in my mirror as I braid my long black hair. Today was the day. I am getting my first rune today. My rune ceremony was today. I have studied and trained since I was seven to become a Shadowhunter. If only my real parents could see me now. See how strong I’ve become. Maybe then they wouldn’t have abandoned me in a box on the side of the road. Maybe they would love me.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock on my door. 

“Lunny, you up?” Dad asked as he opened the door. I nod. He puts on a smile that shows his teeth. “Couldn’t sleep?” He asked and I nod again.

I used to love my dad. He was there for me when no one else was, but I always get this weird cynical feeling that there is more to him that I don’t know. Something evil. More recently he has had mood swings. He has hurt me when he gets angry.

“Happy Birthday! Are you excited kiddo?” He asked placing his hands on my shoulders. 

“Yes.” I said unable to hide the smile on my face. “I’ve worked hard and it's finally paying off. I am going to be a Shadowhunter.” I said smiling at my dads reflection on the mirror.

“I am so proud of you. You’re future is bright. Very bright” He said smiling his famous smile. 

“I know” I said turning and bopping his nose.

“Well, we leave in twenty. Have to be in the City of Bones soon” he said then excited my room. I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I wonder what my real parents look like? What qualities I have of theres? I wish I could meet them so I could ask why they abandoned me. I look away from the mirror as a tear slides down my cheek. I look back up at the mirror and jump back when I am met back with my reflection. The only thing different is I have cat eyes. I slowly walked towards my mirror as I inspected my eyes.

“Wow” I said as I stared into my orangish yellow cat eyes. I blinked quickly a couple times and they disappeared

“Luna come on!” Dad yelled authority strong in his voice. I started a second longer than ran out my room onto the deck. My dad and I live on this gigantic ship. It's where The Circle trains. Dad told me they are an elite group of Shadowhunters that protect the city from Downworlders. I remember studying about Downworlders. My dad told me they were bad and were not to be trusted. Not to even go near one. I think my dad is wrong. Downworlders can be good and bad, just like Shadowhunters and Mundanes. Like Cat, she is a Warlock and a friend of mine. She works with dad. “Keep up Luna” Dad said as we walked of the boat towards the docks.

“Sorry” I muttered as I ran to walk next to him. 

“I know sweet pea. Come on” He said as we walked toward Cat who stood with three Circle members beside her. I frowned at them. I didn’t want them to hurt her. Cat was kind and loving. She was my only friend. “Good morning Cat. How are you?” Dad said and I could hear the fakeness in his voice. 

“Go to hell” She said then screamed out in pain as one of the members struck her across the face.

“Stop! Don't hurt her!” I said as I ran towards her. Dad grabbed my arm pulling me back.

“Honey, what did I tell you about Downworlders and the animals they are” I turned and glared at him.

“They aren’t the animals, you are. I hate you” I sneered. “ and I won’t join the Circle. I don’t wanna be a monster.” I said and dad stalked towards me raising his hand.

“Lunny now!” I heard Cat yell. I was so focused on my dad that I didn’t notice Cat killed the circle embers and opened a portal. “Come on Luna go!” Cat yelled. I quickly ran towards her and the portal.

“LUNA!” Dad yelled running after to me. I got to Cat and turned to her.

“I love you like a sister. I will never forget what you have done for me.” I said with tears in my eyes.

“I love you too. Find your parents” She said then pushed me through the portal.

 

Jace’s POV

It was a nice spring day and I decided to walk to the Institute instead of having Magnus portal me. Plus he has thrown himself into his work. This week as been rough. Today marks the 11th anniversary of Luna’s death. Alec, being the new head of the Institute has also been hard at work. Magnus and Alec had tried again again to try to get Magnus pregnant again but it was like it wasn’t meant to happen so they gave up. But a year ago Alec came across a 15 year old dark skinned Shadowhunter boy named Finn. His family abandoned him. Finn was born a female. When he told his parents they didn’t approve. They took him in and he is now apart of our family. My thoughts were interrupted when a small figure bumped into me.

“Sorry” a little girl squeaked out. “Didn’t mean to walk into you” She said and I frowned. I had activated the invisible rune and shouldn't have been seen. Reminded me back when I first met Clary. I looked back to see the girls black braid disappearing in the crowd. I couldn’t shake the feeling that I knew her. I continued towards the Institute.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is up later then I hoped. But its here so yay!

Jace’s POV

As I entered the Institute the sounds of busy feet, voices, and clangs of swords filled my ears. I walked through the main room in search of Alec. As the sounds of swords clanging got closer and the training room came into view I couldn’t help but smile as I saw Finn and Alec training. Finn was a very skilled Shadowhunter, thanks to Alec and I. 

“Dad let up” Finn said as he blocked another one of Alec’s strikes. I quietly walk up the four steps and watch.

“Do you think your enemies will let up when you ask? Do you think Valentine will let up?” Alec asked taking another swing at Finn which knocked his blade away.

“Alec, cut the kid some slack” I said making my presence known. Finn’s face lit up when he saw me.

“Hi Uncle Jace” Finn said waving coming over to give me a hug.

“Hey Finn. Hows training?’ I asked and Finn frowned.

“Dad has been acting weird all week. Pops too. I don’t know why” I frowned too. I figured by now Alec and Magnus would’ve told Finn about Luna.

“I’ll talk to him. Isn’t your Papa waiting to have lunch with you?” I said looking at my watch seeing what time it was. Finn shook his head.

“He canceled. Said he had a client at this time.” Finn said as Alec walked over.

“We can have lunch if you want” Alec said handing Finn his sword. Finn took it and smiled.

“I’d like too but Raph and Simon already offered.” He said and gave Alec a quick hug. “ See ya later Dad, bye Uncle Jace” Finn said waving and we waved. Once he was out of earshot I turned to Alec.

“You okay? I know today must be rough” I said as Alec and I exited the training arena.

“I don’t want to talk about it today Jace.” Alec said and I frowned.

“Alec-”

“Enough Jace.” Alec interrupted. “Magnus and I have a son that we both love dearly. We don’t need that emotional baggage.” I snorted. 

“Your daughter was taken.”

“My daughter is dead!” Alec yelled causing everyone to look at him.

“What daughter?” I heard a quiet voice ask. We turned to see Finn. He was wearing a dark purple button down shirt that had some sparkles that Magnus had gotten him. And black skinny jeans.

“Finn, lets take this somewhere else” Alec said as everyone else continued to watch on. He lead us to his office. Alec leaned against the desk facing us as Finn and I sat down in the chairs next to each other. “Before you came along, 11 years ago Magnus had given birth to a baby girl we named Luna. Before we even got a chance to hold her…” Alec swallowed as his eyes stung with tears and his grip tightened on the desk.

“It's okay Alec” I said. I stole a glance at Finn whose eyes were glassed over at seeing his dad so upset.

“Aldertree...the old head of the Institute took her and killed her.” He said closing her eyes. I kept my mouth shut ignoring the urge to correct him on saying that she's missing. There was no body discovered.

“Oh Dad, I am so sorry” Finn said getting up and giving Alec a hug.

“Today she would’ve been 11 years old” Alec said kissing Finn’s head. Finn pulled away.

“That's why you have been acting off all week. Pops too.” Finn said. Alec nodded. I unlocked my phone when it vibrated seeing a text from Simon asking if Finn was okay and was still coming for lunch. Said Alec didn’t answer his phone.

“Its Simon, wants to know if Finn is still coming over” I said and Finn’s eyes widened. 

“I totally forgot. Tell them I am on my way” he said then ran out the room. I smiled. 

“I feel better with that off my chest.” Alec said as he watched Finn run down the hall.

“He’s a great kid. It's a good thing you guys took him in. Who knew where he’d end up with people who didn’t love him and accept him” I said. Alec nodded then sighed.

“Let's get down to business then” He said and I nodded.

 

Finn’s POV

I quickly walked down the street dodging past people to get to Simons and Raphael’s loft. I activated my invisibility rune before I exited the Institute.

“Can you help me?” A small voice said and I turned to see a girl with long black messy braided hair. 

“You can see me?” I asked in disbelief. She must have the sight.

“Yes, I am a Shadowhunter. I haven’t had my rune ceremony.” She said impatiently. “Can you get me to the New York Institute?” She looked around as if looking for someone. “I am running for someone.”

“Of course. My dad is the head of the Institute. Come on.” I said leading her back the way I came and pulling out my phone.

“Is everything okay Finn? you’re a half an hour late” Raphael asked.

“I am fine. Can we cancel lunch? Found someone who needs help so I am taking her back to the Institute.”

“Of course. Okay I’ll let Simon know. Take care” 

“Thanks Raph. Love you” I said then hung up. “So, what's your name?” I asked turning to look at her and she stared right past me.

“My da- my mentor told me not to talk to strangers.”

“Fair point. But to break the ice my name is Finn. Finn Lightwood-Bane.” She raised a brow at me.

“Two last names?”

“Yeah, my dads combined their last names when they got married.” I explained as we rounded a corner.

“Oh” She said seeming distracted as she glanced around nervously.

“What happened that made you run away?”

“Why do you ask so many questions?” She asked glaring at me.

“For all I know you could be lying and you’re some trap for the Institute. I am not putting my family in danger.” I said and she sighed.

“I am on the run from my mentor slash dad Valentine” She said and I froze.

“You mean the Valentine?” I asked then pulled out my seraph blade holding it to her neck. She glared at me. 

“Note I said on the run from” She said.

“Continue” I said not even putting my blade down.

“My parents gave me up when I was a baby. He took me in.” She said and I nodded in understanding. To be abandoned by your family was like the end of the world. “But I realized what a monster he was. He tried to kill my best friend, my only friend. Training a army of Shadowhunters to take down Downworlders, guilty and innocent Downworlders. Had to get out of there” I lowered my blade.

“Sorry.” I muttered putting it in its holster. “Come on, we’re not far.” She skipped to keep up next to me. I raised a brow chuckling a little.

“Let me live bud. I want to at least pretend my world is not coming to an end.” I nodded unable to force the smile off my face.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I don't really have an update schedule because I am still in school and school is hectic. But heres a chapter!!! So enjoy. 
> 
> (Sorry for errors)

Luna’s POV

Finn’s dad was in a meeting so we had to wait a couple of hours. We sat and talked about each of our lives and what it was like. I learned that Finn was adopted by his parents and was also born a girl. We had been sitting on the steps to the training room when a tall dark haired man walked towards us.

“Finn, John told me you needed me when my meeting was over” he said then looked over to me. “Who’s you’re friend?’

“Um...I never actually got her name.” Finn said 

“Skylar” I lied. “Names Skylar.” I said holding my hand out for him to shake. The man looks from Finn to me then shakes my hand.

“Alec, I am Finn’s dad.” 

“Look, let's skip the conversations and get to business.” Finn said.

“Right. So I am running from Valentine.” I stated and Alec’s eyebrows shot up. 

“Lets not have this talk here. How about you come home and spend the night? Its getting late. We can let your parents know.”

“My parents gave me up a long time ago. I had been living with Valentine until today.” I said not meeting his eyes. Alec nodded understanding.

“Okay then you can come home with us. You can eat dinner with us and spend the night.” Alec said and I nodded and thanked him. He turned to Finn. “Give me a minute. I am going to call Magnus and ask him to open a portal.” He said then walked away pulling his phone out. 

“Your dad seems pretty cool” I stated.

“Yeah he is. Wait till you meet my pops.” He said and I nodded. I saw Alec’s eyebrows frown as he pocketed his phone.

“He isn’t picking up. He should be home now.” He said and I could hear the panic in his voice.

“Maybe he exhausted himself and had to take a taxi.”

“Why can’t he just use a rune?” I asked frowning. Alec looked to me.

“Magnus is a Warlock.” He said and I couldn’t help the gasp that escaped me.

“Wait, you’re a Shadowhunter… married to a Downworlder?” I asked in awe. Alec beckoned for us to follow.  
“Yes we are. Lo-”

“Thats awesome” I interrupted. “You guys could be what we need to bring Shadowhunters and Downworlders together” Alec smiled as we walked down the street. He tried Magnus again but got no response. Once we reached the loft Alec put his arm out in front of us to stop us from continuing. I peeked around him and saw that the door was open. Finn and Alec in synced pull out there Seraphs blades and slowly proceed as I followed cautiously. The place was beautiful. 

“Magnus?” Alec called out with no response.

“Pops?” Finn asked out as he went towards the kitchen. 

“Dad!” Finn yelled from the kitchen and we ran towards him. When we entered I saw Finn kneeling beside an unconscious man. He had black hair that went up. I was surprised to see he was wearing make up. There had dried up blood on his arm and head. I was guessing this was Magnus. Alec kneeled beside Finn. Alec took Magnus face in his hands patting his cheek lightly.

“Magnus? Can you hear me?” he asked and Magnus eyes fluttered open. I was taken back when I saw yellow cat eyes. Like mine from earlier.

“Pops what happened?” Finn asked as they helped move Magnus into a sitting position. 

“I had overused my magic and had to walk home when I was attacked by some Circle members.” he croaked. Alec slipped an arm under Magnus legs and one around his waist and picked him up.

“We’ll discuss your situation later” Alec said and Magnus looked over to me for the first time and his eyes narrowed. He looked like he wanted to say something but didn’t. Alec took him out the room. Finn wiped his hands on his pants.

“Come on, I’ll show you to the spare room.” He said leading me down the hall past a room that had the name Jace on it. Finn opened the door to the room next to it. He opened it and I looked in. It was nice. It had a bed, a desk and a closet.

“Thanks.” I said walking in.

“No problem. My dad will start dinner soon” I nodded. Finn stayed for a minute and looked around. “This was supposed to be Luna’s room. She was going to be my little sister.” He said then exited the room leaving me frozen in my place.

Magnus’s POV

“So she is running from Valentine?” I asked Alec as he stood at the stove cooking the steak.

“Yeah”

“And you let her come her why?” I asked moving to stand next to him.

“Because she needed help.”

“Yeah bring the girl who is running from Valentine to our loft. Great idea” I said sarcastically. “So Valentine can come here and ruin our lives again.” I said glaring at him. “What if he comes for her and takes Finn next?” Alec turned to me.

“So that's what this is about.” Alec said turning the stove off. “We won’t let anyone take Finn away from us. Not like Luna.” He said and I rolled my eyes.

“You don’t know that.” I replied.

“Magnus, at least hear the girl out.” He said as he tilted my chin to inspect the cut to my head. “Please, next time don’t overwork your magic. I need to know you’re able to handle yourself so I don’t worry.” I snorted.

“You always worry” I retorted smacking his hand away. 

“Of course I do! There is a crazed maniac out there killing off Downworlders, which you are. So yeah maybe I am a little worried.” He said raising his voice. We both stood quietly for a couple of minutes.

“Do you know what day it is?” I asked quietly.

“Of course I know what day it is.” He snapped. I flinched. He sighed seeing my reaction. “Sorry babe.” He said as he came closing pulling me into a hug. He kissed my forehead. “We both have been on edge this week.”

“I wish I got to at least hold her” I whimpered as his arms grew tighter around me.

“I know baby” he said kissing my head. “I mean…” he started as he pulled back. “I know Finn wants to be an older brother. We’ve been talking and Finn thinks we should adopt” He said his eyes searching mine for a response.

“It seems soon” I said weary. Alec groaned.

“Today marks 11 years since Luna died.” 

“So, still seems soon” I shot back getting annoyed. Alec rolled his eyes as he set the table. “Well you don’t seem affected at all” i said annoyed. Alec froze. I knew what I was saying was harsh but he was pissing me off. “It's like you’re so ready to move on. Like you never cared.” Alec turned to me enraged.

“You think I never cared? I loved her within the second week of your pregnancy. I was devastated when she was taken away. But I kept going because I knew you needed me to be strong.”

“I don’t need you to be stone cold. I needed you to show your emotions. So I knew I wasn’t the only one devastated.” I said a sob ripping from my throat. 

“Baby I’m sorry” Alec said as he wiped my tears with his thumb.

“Mm-hpt” Someone said making us turned towards them. We turned to see Skylar standing in the entry way.

“Is this bad timing? Cause we need to talk”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I am so sorry this is late. I hate to keep you guys waiting but school is hard and takes up a lot of my time. 
> 
>  
> 
> ps. This is for Finn's pov. So when you know when I am talking about who in his pov.
> 
>  
> 
> Dad, Father: Alec
> 
> Pops, Papa: Magnus

Luna’s POV

I exited my room to hear Magnus and Alec arguing. I refused to listen in because I was taught not to. When I had interrupted them they turned to me a little startled.

“Hello Skylar. Um… foods almost ready” Alec said moving away from Magnus and putting the food on plates. I nodded taking a seat at the table.

“Finn, foods ready” Magnus called placing a plate where supposedly Finn would sit. Next to me. When Finn entered the room we all took a seat and began to eat. I could see out the corner of my eyes that Alec and Magnus were stealing glances at me with nervous looks. I placed my fork down.

“Can we speak about my situation?” Alec nodded sipping his soda as Magnus nodded.

“How about you tell us what made you realize you had to get away from him?” Magnus asked turning his full attention to me. I nodded.

“I never agreed with his ways. I was aware of the army he was creating and the Downworlders he held captive.” I said taking a sip of my orange juice. “ I have nothing against Downworlders. All my encounters with them have been good. My best friend, Catarina, was a Downworlder. She was a warlock like you” I said turning to Magnus. He closed my eyes and I saw Alec place his hand on top of Magnus’s.

Finn noticed my confused expression and leaned. 

“Magnus and Cat were great friends.” he said and I felt terrible. 

“She saved me. She opened the portal getting me away from Valentine” I said and Magnus opened his eyes showing yellow-orange cat eyes glossed over in tears. I had to hold back my gasp. His eyes looked exactly like the eyes I had seen in my reflection this morning.

“Did she get away?” He asked pulling me back into reality. I bowed my head unable to look at his eyes anymore as they bored into me. 

“I don’t think so.” 

“E-excuse me” Magnus choked removing himself from the table and exiting the kitchen.

“I’ll go check on him” Finn said rushing out the room after Magnus. I looked to Alec who looked to me with tired eyes.

“Did she say anything? Cat, like did she have a message” He said using his hand to talk.

“She told me to find my real parents.” I said frowning in disgust. “But I’d rather not. My parents abandoned me and I never want to see them again” I spat out feeling the anger boiling inside of me.

“It’s okay. We’ll run some blood test tomorrow and find out who your parents are. Also we can have a quick rune ceremony. Finn told me you were suppose to have it today but obviously didn’t.”

“Thank you… a lot. I have waited to get my first rune for so long.”I said excitement filling my voice. He nodded.

“I’ll clean up here. You should get some sleep.” He said standing and taking my plate.

“Night” I said exciting the kitchen.

 

Alec’s POV

Next Day

“Babe wake up” I heard Magnus whisper shaking me. I peek open one eye. 

“Why?” I muttered burying my face into the crook of his neck pulling him closer.

“Because Maryse called. Agreed to have Skylar’s rune ceremony.” I was wide awake then and sat up.

“You talked to my mother? Without fighting?” I asked shocked.

“Kinda. Voices were raised but it's fine. Also Izzy agreed to run a blood test on Skylar. I’d like to meet her parents and give them a piece of my mind. Leaving a poor child on the side of the street” he said tying his silk robe around himself. I rested on my elbow watching him as he got himself ready. Before he entered the bathroom he looked over his shoulder at me. “I’m about to take a shower. Want to join?” I smirked slipping out the bed following him into the bathroom.

 

Finn’s POV  
1 Hour Later  
Institute

 

When we arrive at the Institute the first thing we did was head towards Izzy to get Skylar’s blood taken. Then we headed towards the main lobby Maryse and two Silent Brothers were there waiting for us. She came over to us with an annoyed expression on her face. 

“Lets just get this over with so we can get back to important problems.” She said to Dad. Dad just crossed his arms nodding. Skylar looked between the two confused. She leaned into me to whisper.

“Isn’t that his mother?” She asked voice low as we walked over to the silent brothers. I nodded.

“They don’t have the best relationship.” I muttered under my breath. 

The ceremony began. Skylar was beaming with excitement as Maryse used the stele to draw the rune on Skylar’s arm. She looked up at us and I stepped back in shock. Her regular shade of amber eyes were gone and replaced with bright yellow cat eyes. I immediately looked to Pops whose eyes were widened. That was a Warlock mark. So she lied? But then how is she able to have a rune.

“You brought a Warlock here” Maryse yelled her eyes turning towards my parents. 

“We didn’t know” Dad countered.

“I’m not a Warlock” Skylar yelled. “ I have a rune now so I am not a Warlock.” She said holding her arm out for emphasis. “What is making you think I am a Warlock?’

“You’re eyes are the same as his.” Maryse hissed pointing a finger at Papa. She grabbed Skylar by the arm.

“Don’t touch her” Magnus said showing his eyes too. I took a step back unsure of what is about to go down. I turned my head towards the hallway when I heard heels heading this way. I saw Izzy running towards us with her tablet in her hand. The others were engrossed in their argururing they didn’t notice. I went to meet her.

“Whats wrong?” I asked her and she looked from me to the others arguing.  
“Alec and Magnus are her parents. Its Luna” She said out of breath. I frowned looking over to the group. Skylar was now hiding behind Dad and Pops as they argued with Maryse. 

“Stop” I said trying to get their attention. They continued fighting like they did not hear me. “Everyone shut up!” I said raising my voice louder getting everyone's attention. I walked over to Skylar with Izzy in tow. “What's your name?” I asked staring right at her. Her cat eyes narrowed.

“What do you mean? Its Sk-”

“Liar! What's your real name?” I asked taking a step closer.

“Finn stop” Dad said but I ignored him. I needed to know. The only thing that made sense was that Luna was not really dead and this is her standing right in front of us.

“No, let her answer the question” Izzy said. “She has both of your blood” She lower her voice looking at my parents. Magnus frowned as Alec narrowed his eyes at Skylar.

“Fine. My name is Luna. But that's all I lied about. You guys are strangers to me I didn’t know if I could trust you.” I looked to Pop who was now shaking with tears in his eyes. 

“You’re dead. You’re suppose to be dead.” He said. Skylar frowns turning towards me.

“What?”

“You’re my dead younger sister”


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday guys!!!! Heres a little treat.

Alec’s POV

We all had moved into my mothers office. Luna was sat in a chair looking around at us nervously. I don’t know how I didn’t see it. But she screams Magnus. Her hair, her eyes, her lips. I noticed she had my nose and ears. 

“I don’t know what's going on.” Luna spoke breaking the silence. I swallowed thickly stealing a glance at Magnus. He was scanning the bookcase to keep himself busy while his back was towards Luna. When we found out that Luna was our daughter Magnus shut down. He didn’t cry or anything. He just kinda detached himself from the world. I wish I could’ve done that too but I needed to be here for everyone. Its was my job.

Maryse stared at Luna eyes unreadable.

“Luna… don’t know how to say this but those two men over there” Maryse pointed in the direction of Magnus and me “are your parents.” Maryse shook her head and exited the room unable to deal with the disgust of Luna being alive. Luna looked over to us with wide eyes. Magnus was now facing her but refused to meet her eyes. She looked to mine. Her eyes flickered between her glamored eyes that were the color of mine to the real cat eyes. She looked away.

“I-I. No! My parents abandoned me. Left me on the side of a street to die. You can’t be them. You’re too...nice” Luna said fiddling with her thumbs.

“Valentine lied to you” Magnus spoke finally. “Like he lies to everyone. We… we thought we lost you. Thought you were dead. A very bad man took you away from us after you were born and handed you to Valentine.” Magnus said and I rubbed his lower back as he took in a breath. “The bad man came back saying you were dead. So we believed him” Luna looked at us with tears in her eyes.

“Why would anyone do that?” She asked sniffling.

“Because you’re different honey” I said walking over to her kneeling by the chair. See you have angel, demon, and mundane blood which is unheard of.” I said wiping a tear from her cheek. 

“So you two are my parents?” She asked with a hesitant smile. I nodded and she giggled. Magnus came over kneeling next to me. His eyes were brimmed with tears.

“I know this is all new and probably a little awkward but… you got taken away before I ever got to hold you...” Magnus said voice cracking at the end. “I was wondering i-” But before he could finish Luna was throwing herself at him wrapping her small arms around his neck. Magnus engulfed her into a hug kissing her cheek. She let out a broken sob repeating one word like it was the end of the world.

“Papa, papa, papa” She said as she clung to Magnus. Magnus held out his one arm to welcome me into the hug. I quickly held both my husband and daughter against my chest. “Dad” She said pulling back to look at me. Her eyes search my features before she detached herself from Magnus and clung to me.

 

Finn’s POV

When I saw Maryse walk past me in the hall I figured my parents and Luna had sorted things up and I headed towards her office to meet up with them. When I arrived I peeked through the door that was left ajar and looked on with a heavy heart. Pops and Dad were embracing Luna. I felt awkward, like I was invading on their moment. But I shouldn’t feel like this, they are my family too. 

But… I’m not blood.

I'm just some kid who real parents didn’t want them. I am unwanted. If I stay I would be intruding on their happy ending. I mean the three of them shared characteristics. I am black boy who has no place in their family. Just the odd one out. 

I backed away from the door slowly and wiped away the tears I didn’t realized fell. I had to get home to get all my stuff and move out. I didn’t belong with them. I quickly walked down the hall and right into uncle Jace who was with Izzy.

“Finn, Izzy told me Luna was alive. Where are your parents? Are they with her?” He said holding me by the shoulders. I nodded and pointed back the way I came and they ran off. Did they not even notice I was upset? They are all excited for Luna they forgot about me. Don’t get me wrong. I’m and happy that Luna is alive. Magnus and Alec deserve a daughter that is like them.

I walked out the Institute towards the loft.

 

Magnus’s POV

1 hour later

Clary invited the three of us over for lunch and we sat at her table eating. Luna told us stories about her and Cat. But something seemed off. Like something or someone was missing. 

“Hey where's Finn?” Luna asked as she took a bite of her hoagie. I choked on my drink. We forgot about Finn! That's what was missing. Our son. I looked to Alec and he had the same expression. 

“How could we forget about him. We just left him at the Institute. He probably has no idea where we are” Alec said excusing himself from the table to call Finn. I put my head in my hands. Jace put his hand on my shoulder.

“Don’t worry Magnus. Finn is a very understandable kid. I mean your daughter is back. He gets it.”

“I hope you’re right.” I said.

“I’m always right” Jace said with a smirk. Clary walked back and smacked his backside with the towel. 

“Biggest liar I have ever met” She said taking our plates. “Now go wash these love” She said kissing Jace’s cheek as he headed into the kitchen. Alec came back with a frown on his face.

“He didn’t pick up. Come to think of it, I think he hit decline.” He said.

“He is mad at us. We’re terrible parents” I stood ready to make a portal.

“You’re not bad parents. Everyone makes mistakes” Luna said standing beside me. I smiled down at her then made a portal.

“Thanks for the lunch but we have to go get our son” Alec said and we walked through the portal.

“Be safe” Clary said waving us off as we walked through the portal.

 

Finn’s POV

When I saw Dad scroll across the screen of my phone it took all my strength to decline it. It hurt even more because I have it set so whenever he or Pops call it shows a picture of them with me. It was a picture of Dad and me holding bow and arrows. I remember when we took it. He was showing me how to use it. We look so happy in the picture. I would like to go back to that but it's too late. I readjusted my bag on my shoulder with my stuff. It was getting dark. I saw something move out the corner of my eye and picked up my pace. As I continued walking I felt someone yank my bag from my shoulder. I turned quickly, seraph blade out ready to strike. 

 

“You’re the Lightwood-Bane kid right?” Valentine asked as he went through my bag. Circle members appeared from the shadows circling me.

“What do you want from me? I mean nothing to them!”

“They don’t care?” he said holding up a framed picture of the three of us. “Okay guys. Lets send the Lightwood-Banes a message. Give me back what's mine” He said and his men started to enclose on me as I readied to fight.

 

Raphael’s POV

When Magnus called me frantic about Finn missing I had informed the clan and in groups we went out searching for the boy. Alec had called Luke and him and his pack were out too. It had almost been 24 hours since Finn had gone missing and I was starting to get nervous. Simon and I paired up to look for Finn. 

“What if something happened to him? They get Luna back just to lose Finn” Simon said shaking his head. I bumped our shoulders.

“Don’t think so negatively amor. Everything will be okay. We will find Finn.” I said and Simon nodded. I opened my mouth tasting the air. My fangs grew when a metallic smell reached my nose. “Simon” I said grabbing his arm. He raised his brow as I dragged him down the path towards the smell. Simon saw him first.

“Oh go-” he said choking on god. He turned away at the sight. I kneeled beside the boy taking his head in my lap. He looked almost unrecognizable. He had two black eyes. Mostl likely broken ribs. He had a gash on his head with blood dripping down. I bit my lip disgusted with myself at how badly I was reacting with the blood. I want to suck it and feel it on my- “Call Magnus and Alec” I said to Simon interrupting my disturbing thoughts. 

“Magnus? Yeah...we found him. You two need to get here quick. We’re in a alley on queen street.” Simon said.


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Change in story- So Magnus and Alec have had Finn since he was 12. Finn is still 15.

Luna’s POV

“You can’t go Magnus. You have exhausted yourself.” Dad said holding Pa up.

“Alexander you can’t stop me. They found him. I need to see him. He may be hurt.” Pa said leaning into Dad.

“I know love. Luna and I have this. Let us go.” Dad said placing Pa on the couch. His skin was paler and he looked weak.

“We’ve got this Papa. We’ll get him and bring him home.” I said kissing his cheek. He nodded as he let sleep overtake him. I followed Dad out the door as we went to go get Finn.

I haven’t known Finn for long but I am still terrified of what we might find. Finn is my brother now. I mean he knows my parents better than I do. He has any right to be part of our family as much as I do. Plus, I always wanted an older sibling. Once we were outside Dad activated his accelerated rune. I mimicked his swift movements and drew mine on too.

“Ready?” He asked preparing himself for sprint. I nodded and he darted of with me following closely behind. We zoomed down the sidewalk passing pedestrians. We were blind to their eyes. It was dark and the wind was chilly but I followed quickly after my dad as he turned down a quiet small street. He slowed to a walking when we saw a group of wolves circling around something. When we got closer I realized they weren’t wolves but werewolves. You can tell the difference because werewolves are larger in size than actual wolves. One of the werewolves came over and nudged my father's hand. My dad looked down at the werewolf with nervous eyes.

“Luke… please tell me.” He said voice quiet. Luke justed turned his snout toward the huddle. I pale figured stood from the circle of werewolves. I assumed it was a Vampire. “Simon?” Dad said and jogged over to them. I followed slowly afraid of what I might see. “Where is h-” Dad started but was cut off by whatever he saw in the middle of the protective circle the werewolves had formed. “Oh god” He croaked falling to his knees. I ran the rest of the way to stand beside my father. My tears welled when I saw the beaten form of Finn in the arms of I’m guessing another vampire.

“I’m s-so sorry” The man said as he handed Finn’s limp body to my father to hold. I knew it was too late to use the stele. Finn was gone. I kneeled beside my father as he let out heartbroken sobs. The werewolves began to howl simultaneously. I remember reading that's how the mourned their dead.

“Raph” Simon muttered as he cried into the other man’s arms. I wiped tears away from my eyes quickly. There had to be something I could do. I mean I am a Shadowhunter and a Warlock. I have to do something. Then a memory popped into my head back when I used to live on the ship with Valentine and Cat.

“Those men are to harsh on you” Cat said as she placed me on the bed. I had just finished some training and had some pretty bad bruised and a large gash on my arm.

“They are just following orders” I said and Cat shook her head.

“You’re just a kid” She said kissing my cheek. She raised her hands the air blue sparks appearing at the tips. I watched her hands almost in a daze. She hovered her hands over me and I immediately started to feel better. My gash started to close up and my bruised healed. “My sweet little angel. You deserve so much better.” She said and pulled me close. 

“I feel so much better. Thank you Cat.” I said leaning into her inhaling her scent. “I love you Cat”

“I love you to my little darling.”

“I need to get him home” Dad said voice quiet. I shook my head shaking away my flashback. 

 

“Wait. I have an idea” I said and closed my eyes. I brought back the image of Cat moving her hands and did my best to mimic them. I felt some kind of energy flow through them and opened my eyes to see a purple spark of energy flow from my fingertips. I immediately hovered my hands over Finn trying to heal him. Maybe it wasn’t too late. I felt everyone’s eyes on me as I did my work. I sighed in relief when I started to see Finn’s bruises and scars heal.

By the time Finn was healed and looked back to normal I was exhausted. I stood back as Dad looked from Finn to me. The last thing I remember is my legs buckling.

 

Finn’s POV

I opened one eye when I heard hushed whispers by my bedside. 

“Finn?” I heard a voice ask. I opened both eyes when I saw both my parents come and sit on the bed on either side of me. I slowly sit up with the support of them. I take in the looks on their faces and immediately break out into tears knowing I caused them this pain.

“Finn? It's okay love” Pop said pulling me into a hug while Dad rubbed my back.

“Why did you leave? What were you planning on doing?” Dad asked.

“I didn’t belong” I sobbed into Pops chest. “You have your daughter back. You don’t need me anymore”

“How could you ever think that Finn? You are part of this family. By blood or not you’re still our son and we’re still you parents.” Pop said as he held me close.

“But… I’m not like you guys.” I said pulling away not meeting either of their eyes.

“So. We love you for who you are, and you are our son” Dad said and I nodded unable to suppress my smile. When I had told them that I was not a female but a male and they had always been so accepting. They always called me their son or boy. If i had left I probably would never get as lucky as I did with them.

I nodded as I wiped away my final tears. “Um… so where is Luna?” I asked.

“She’s resting. She used a lot of her strength to bring you back to us.” Dad said and I nodded. 

“Look Finn, can you explain what happened? Who hurt you?” Pop asked.

“It was Valentine and his circle members. He wants Luna back. He knows she's here with us.” I see Pa share a look with Dad. 

“We have to let the Clave know.” Dad said and Pa snorted.

“Alec do you really think the Clave will do anything. Luna may be part Shadowhunter but they will only know her as a Downworlder.”

“Yeah, but Valentine is involved. Do you know how hard the Clave is trying to catch him?”

“I know. They will probably try to use her as bait. I won’t let them do that” Pops said standing up.

“Yeah but we are so close to catching him. I’ll be there to protect her.” Dad said mimicking Pop’s motion. He shook his head. “You just don’t get it.” Pop raises his brow at Dad.

“Why? Because I am a Downworlder that doesn’t understand the difficulties of being a Shadowhunter and don’t understand how much Valentine has destroyed” Pops said mockingly.

“Wow how mature?” Dad said and I frowned.

“What are you guys? 2? Valentine is a danger to everyone and you two need to be strong together” I said. They nodded.

“You’re right, sorry” Pop said.

“I know I’m right” I joked and they sent me a smile as the walked out the room hand in hand.


	7. Not a Chapter

Hello loves!! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. School is keeping me busy and I was also sick this last week. I am working on the next chapter and if you guys are interetsed I am also working on a short Jarchie fic (Riverdale).

 

So please don't give up on me yet. I am still here and alive and writing


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the well wishes. Heres the chapter!! I am really proud of this one so enjoy.

Luna’s POV  
3 weeks later

 

I have never been happier in my entire life. This life is the life I always have dreamed of. 

I had an older brother who taught me all the stuff I needed to know like how to play videogames, be quieter on my feet, and do a silent takedown. Finn (and Father) also have been teaching me how to use a bow and arrow. But I am more of a sword and hand-to-hand combat person. But the best thing about have a brother is I have someone to confide in. Someone I know who will have my back. Some Shadowhunters weren’t very accepting of me at the Institute and would say nasty things. All Finn had to do was give them a look and they would apologize and leave me alone.

I also had 2 great aunts and 2 (3 if you count Raphael, but Father doesn’t) badass uncles. Izzy and Clary were the most badass females I have ever seen and hope one day to be as cool and badass as them. Izzy is already trying to get me to train in boots with heels on them. Clary and I draw together. She has one of my drawings hanging in loft she shares with Jace. That leads me to Jace. Jace likes to keep his bad boy persona up but in real life he is a softie. Finn and I always like to hang out with him and he’ll tell wild stories of missions he has been on. He is also a big family man. He has all of our backs and would put his life on the line for us. Simon is my other uncle and he is the best. He is funny and witty. He is a huge nerd and I love him for it.

Now don’t get me wrong, I love all my aunts and uncles and family friends (Maia and Luke) but Raphael was my favorite. He didn’t even try. He tried to show that he didn’t care about anything or anyone( well besides Simon) but he had a huge heart. He would act cold hearted but in reality he is just a softie looking out for all of us. He is always checking in with Papa. They have been friends for a long time. He calls Papa, Papa too. They were close like that. Raphael had a place for himself in my heart. Right next to my parents. These last couple weeks had been the best of my life and couldn’t wait for the future.

But the moment I woke up a bad feeling settled itself in my gut. Today wasn’t going to be a good day. 

I threw my covers back and slipped into my cat slippers and exited my room and followed the sound of the voices.

“Why the hell was Magnus at the Institute?” I heard Father whisper yell as I entered the kitchen. His back was to me so he didn’t realize I had entered the room. Clary and Maia were standing side by side facing Father. Both of them looked tired and distressed.

“Maryse had him putting more wards up when Valentine attacked. She called for an evacuation but not everyone made it out before Valentine and his men took over.” Clary explained leaning against the counter.

“Simon and Raphael are also there. They were there as representatives for the clan. I was there too but escaped before too many Circle members arrived.” Maia added.

“Then what are you all doing here? You’re all too busy talking when they all could be getting hurt. Let's go get Papa and the others!” I said stepping into the kitchen making my presence known. Father turned. 

“We are going to go get Papa and the others but you are to stay here out of trouble.”

“Not fair! You need my help! I can’t sit back while everyone else goes and helps!” I argued.

“I agree with Luna.” Finn said entering the kitchen. He slung his bow over his shoulder. It was very similar to father’s. He handed me my seraph blade and stele. “When you wake up these are the first things you grab.” He said quickly then turned towards father.

“Thanks.” I said as I took them.

“Fine. You can come. But you stay by Finn’s side at all times. Do not separate” Father said as we exited the loft heading towards the Institute. 

“Yes, yes of course” I said. I quickly ran back to my room to change out of my pjs.

 

********

 

I hid my smile as we made our way down the night streets unseen. Maia went off to get Luke and some members of the pack. I walked between Finn and father on alert. Valentine had my Papa and the rest of my family. I had to get him back all in one piece. They would do the same for me.  
“Come on this way,” Father said turning down a corner away from the institute. It was difficult to see at night. The only light we had was from the moon. “There's a secret pathway underground to get into the institute incase anything like this happened”

We made our way through the tunnel carefully treading through the murky water. My blade is held in my tight grip as father climbs up the ladder leading up. We follow. He lifts a tile and climbs up. Finn is next and turns back to offer me a hand. I hand him my seraph blade instead and climb up myself.

“Thanks” I said as he handed my blade back. He nodded and we followed after the others.

“Okay, now Clary and I are going to go try and find Magnus. You two go find the others. Make sure to stay together” Father said and we nodded. He came over and pulled Finn and I into a tight hug. “I love you both so much.” He said kissing our heads. Clary also gave us quick hugs then we went our separate ways. 

Finn and I were the best team. We had been training together recently and learned to trust one another. I knew he had my back and I had his. 

“Stay close L” Finn said as he pulled an arrow back preparing to shoot.

“Shh Finn” I said when I heard voices. I moved around him and turned the corner. I realized that this hallway lead to the training arena. I stopped in my steps shocked by the scene not to far in front of me. Valentine and a few other circle members were standing, backs towards me looking down at a figure whose hands tied behind their back and on their knees. One Circle member punched the man making him grunt out in pain. 

“Papa!” I called running into the room dropping my blade. 

“Shit Luna” I heard Finn mutter behind me. I know what I did is stupid but he had Papa. I would kill myself it I let anymore harm come to him

“Luna, Finn, what are you doing here?” Papa asked through gritted teeth but received another punch, this time to the gut. He spat up blood.

“Yeah what are you two doing here?” Valentine asked then eyed Finn. “It's good to see you… alive” He said with a fake smile.

“You should go before I put an arrow in your forehead” Finn threatened as he raised his bow with an arrow knocked back. 

“You might want to lower your bow boy or I’ll have my guy slit your Papa’s throat” Valentine and one of his men pulled Papa by the hair earning a grunt and held a blade to his throat.

“Enough!” I yelled. “I am warning you to step away from him before I do something you guys will regret because I know I won’t.” I threatened as I took steps closer to them balling my fists. I felt the glamor on my eyes fall as I felt the power surged through me. I raised my hands waving them around, light blue energy swarmed around my fingers. I thrusted my hands out in front of me sending Valentine and his men back against the wall. Finn and I quickly went over to aid Papa.

“Where is your father? You two shouldn’t be here.” Papa said in a daze as we untied him.

“Father’s here. He was looking for you but we found you first.” Finn said as he cut the rope binding Papa’s hands and feet. I raised my hands to heal Papa but he stopped me.

“Save your energy love. I’ll be okay.” He said I nodded. Finn and I helped him stand to his feet. 

“Don’t move” A voice called behind us and we saw more of Valentines men entering the room. Finn raised his bow and started offering them as they came. I raised my blade ready to charge into battle but turned when I heard more footsteps coming from the other direction. At first I was worried to see more Circle members but was relieved to see Jace, Izzy, Clary, Raphael, Simon and father. Behind them were Luke, Maia and the rest of the pack mixed in with a few other Shadowhunters. I cheered and turned towards Valentine and stuck my tongue out at the circle members. 

The Circle members were frozen in place unsure if they should make a move.

“This ends here, now!” Father said stepping forward. “You all lay down your weapons and face the Clave or we fight. Either way you will be brought down.” He said and some the Shadowhunters and Downworlders whooped. Valentine turned towards his men.

“What are you guys doing? You all know the plan. Attack!” He shouted. His men froze. They looked at their leader and did the last thing I thought they were going to do. They all turned and ran for the doors. 

Valentine looked back at us. “Don’t think this is over, that brat” He sneered pointing to me, “is mine” He said then followed his men out the door. We quickly ran after them through the doors and out into the streets. There wasn’t a person in sight.

“They had to have used a portal to get away that quickly” I noted to Clary who stood beside me.

“Come on, let's head inside. Check on everyone.” She said leading me back inside by my shoulders.


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it took me so long to put up the next chapter. My school year is coming to an end soon (June 16) so I will be writing way more and working on other stories in other fandoms so make sure to subscribe if you are interested in those.
> 
> note: I wanted to hurry and get this out to you guys so I did not go over it and make corrections so sorry if its really bad.

Alec’s POV

As soon as things settled down around the Insitute I immediately order Magnus to head to the infirmary.

“Alexander I do think you’re over reacting.” Magnus said as he leaned against the wall closing his eyes taking a deep breath.

“Magnus you can barely stand!” I said pointing at his posture. “ Valentine hurt you! You aren’t even strong enough to heal yourself” I said raising my voice. I hated yelling at Magnus but right now he was being careless. 

“Now I do love it when you take charge but you need m-” Magnus stopped mid sentence as he had tried to stand but his legs gave out and he fell forward.

“Got you” I sad as I picked him up placing my one arm under his legs and the other around his back. I couldn’t help the fond smile that found its way to my face as Magnus rested his head on my chest closing his eyes.

“You’re right” he muttered. I nodded and walked slow enough not to jostle Magnus.

“Dad, Papa!” 

I turned to see Finn and Luna making their way towards us quickly. I ran my eyes over the pair scanning my children for injuries. They had a few minor scrapes and cuts but other than that they looked fine.

“Papa going to be okay?” Finn asked eyeing his figure in my arms.

“I’ll be fine Finn.” Magnus said giving them a weak smile.

“I am taking him to the infirmary right now. You two should come and stay with him. I place Magnus on the bed and the nurses take over. Luna and Finn pull over two chairs over and sit silently watching the nurses work.

“Now I have an Institute to take attend to but if I am needed here do not hesitate to send for someone” I instructed. The nodded and I exited the room. As I make my way down the hallway in search of Jace. Instead Maryse spots me right away and calls my name.

“Alec, what are all these Downworlders doing in the Institute?” She asked rushing to keep up with my pace.

“They were willing to help fight Valentine and his men to get the Insitute back. You should be grateful.” 

“Thought the Institute was turning into a home for Downworlders who needed help or something.” She said chuckling. That's when a lightbulb went off. I turned to Maryse placing my hands on her shoulders as she looked at me with a bewildered look.

“Maryse you're a genius.” I said not able to wipe the smile off my face. She is going to hate this. “Alert everyone I am holding a meeting in the gathering area.” I said and ran off to find Jace.

 

40 minutes later……

 

“Thank you all for coming. I know we are all a little out of it and dazed right now but we must stay alert.” I said scanning over the crowd in front of me. “We must stay vigilant. We can’t let our guards down because that's what Valentine expects.” I paused letting them take in what I was saying. I saw Magnus, Jace, Finn and Luna join the crowd in the far back. Magnus was leaning on Jace for support. I mentally reminded myself to scold them later for not listening. “Now is no time to tear apart from each other. Now is a time for Shadowhunters and Downworlders to stand together.” There was cricket silence. Everyone looked at one another. “We will be stronger against any enemy if we stick together. That's why I am opening the Institute to Downworlders” the crowd broke out in support but there were some protests. 

“Listen up!” A voice yelled raising over all the noise silencing them. I looked over to see Izzy glaring at them all. “Let him speak” She said then met my eyes giving me a small encouraging smile. 

“Downworlders are being attacked. They’re no longer safe. Its is our jobs now not just to protect the Mundanes but also Downworlders. That's why I am welcoming any Downworlders that need a place to stay in the Institutes. Downworlders homes are being compromised. As long as they agree to abide by our rules and work along with us to bring Valentine and the Circle to an end.” People didn’t dare make any noise as Izzy glared them all down. “We will welcome them with open arms and provide them shelter and food until they can get back on their feet.” I scanned the crowd and a lot of them were nodding their head agreeing with I said. Somes faces wes were scrunched. Magnus’s eyes were glossed over when he met mine. He had a fond smile on his face and it lifted some stress off my chest.

“I’m so proud of you” He mouthed. Then I heard slow hand claps and I looked to see Izzy. Then Jace, Finn, and Luna joined in. Magnus was next then the whole room was clapping minus a few.

“I am only doing what should’ve been done a while ago. You’re all dismissed” I said and as the crowd dispersed Maryse shot daggers at me and I sent her an innocent smile. I went and joined my family.

“Dad that was awesome” Finn said as I engulfed him and Luna in a hug.

“You sure showed them who's boss” Luna added. I pulled back ruffling her hair.

“I am hopelessly in love with you” Magnus said from Jace’s side who was still supporting him.

“Here you go” Jace said carefully pushing Magnus of him and towards me. I snaked my arm around Magnus’s waist as he leaned into me.

“Shouldn’t you be resting” I asked.

“I wanted to hear what you had to say. I am glad I came. I am so proud of you Alec. You were made to lead the Institute.” 

“Thank you Mags. You don’t understand how much I needed to hear that” I said kissing his forehead. “Buts its back to bed for you.” I then looked to Finn and Luna, “Make sure he stays in bed” they both nodded and took Magnus’s hands and headed back towards the infirmary.

“Magnus is right about one thing. You are a born leader” Jace said as we walked down the hall towards my office.

“Big brother!” Izzy called making us both stop. She threw her arm around me. “I am so proud. Uniting Downworlders and Shadowhunters, good for you. It's about time someone did something like this” She said punching my arm playfully.

“Thanks Iz” I said and we all piled into my office.

 

Valentine's POV

“Sebastian!” I called after pacing the room for the past hour. He sauntered in swinging his seraph blade around.

“Yeah?” He asked leaning against the wall.

“Initiate phase 3.”

“What about phase 2?” He asked

“Fuck phase 2. Go straight to phase three”


	10. Authors Note

I am so sorry guys. I have been studying for finals nonstop. Its been a while. BUT don't worry, my last day of school is Friday!!!!! Woooo, meaning......REGULAR UPDATES!!!! The next chapter will most likely be up next week. Thank you loves for staying with me during this journey. 

 

if you want to get in contact with me dm me on instagram @typical_fanperson_account


	11. Not update: UPDATE COMMING THIS WEEK

I am so sorry guys. Please don't hate me. I know I said I would have the update last week but stuff went wrong and I couldn't. There will be consecutive updates once a week now. I am so so so sorry to keep you guys waiting. I feel awful. Expect the next chapter up this week. I love you guys and hope you still love me.


	12. Chapter Nine: Finally!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back guys!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Now in this chapter I talk about some trans issues being that Finn is trans. Now I am NOT trans as in ftm so I am going by what my trans friends have gone through. If you find anything I wrote to be unrealistic please comment below and I will fix it. Also just to be safe *TRIGGER WARNING*

Finn’s POV  
(2 months) sorry for the time skips, just helps the story progress

Ever since Father opened the Institute up to Downworlders in need, the Institute has been busy. The first Downworlders to move in was Simon and Raphael. Raphael had an encounter with a group of Circle members leaving him injured. When he recovered Simon practically forced him to move into the Institute. Him and Father don’t have the best relationship but they make it work because of Papa.

Next was Papa’s friend Dot. She showed up at Izzy’s apartment where we had been staying covered in blood. She was jumped by a group of Circle members. Luckily she was able to portal away. Papa was easily able to heal her. Father gave her no choice but to stay at the institute.

Next, was us.

Flashback

Luna and I were walking back from the Institute to Izzy’s apartment. It was dark as few stars scattered the sky. We decided to take a back way with less foot traffic so we could get there quickly.

“I totally beat you” I said as I shoved her playfully. She smirked and raised a brow at me.

“No true. I had you pinned to the ground” She said laughing as she shoved me back. We continued like that. Bickering like siblings do. We both came to a stop when a figure stepped out from behind a dumpster blocking our path. “Finn” Luna said quietly. I grabbed her hand and started to turn the opposite direction but two more figures blocked our way. The men stepped into the light and my eyes immediately moved to their necks where the Circle member emblem was carved. Luna let go of my hand to pull her blade out and I did the same. She turned to face the other guy while I faced the two, our back pressed up against each other.

There was clanging above and we both looked up to see more members standing on the fire escapes. We were totally outnumbered. The tension was thick. We were waiting for someone to make the first move. 

“Fuck it” Luna said and charged at her opponent setting of a chain reaction. I didn’t have time to react when I was overwhelmed by Circle members. Thanks for the heads up Luna. I kicked at one's kneecap while knocking another one out with my blade. There was too many. We wouldn’t make it out alive. I spared a glance at Luna to see she was having trouble holding her own. I quickly escaped my scuffled and grabbed Luna by the arm and we sprinted out the alley. 

“You are unbelievable” I said looking back to see only five circle members on our heels.

“I’m sorry, I have no clue what I was thinking.” She said as we made a turn running straight into the park. I pulled her by her arm as we went toward the bridge to hide. Once we were under it I pulled my phone out and called Pa.

“Where are you two? You said you’d be home an hour ago. Your father and I are worried sick.” Pa answered.

“I’m sorry Papa, but we need help. We encountered som-” I was cut off my a scream and turned to see Luna with her arms being held back by two circle members. 

“Finn… Finn!!” I heard Papa yell but I had dropped the phone and immediately ran to Luna ready to fight. Luna kicked one of the guys in the side throwing him off balance giving me a chance to strike and I sliced his side open. She screamed when the member holding her bent her arm the one way.

“Get your hands of my sister” I said as I sent the blade through his head. Luna broke out of his hold and ran towards me as he collapsed. I wrapped my arms around her as she did the same. “You’re okay” I said as I rubbed her back consoling her as she shook in my arms. Its times like this that reminds me she is only 11. She is just a kid. I kissed her head and pulled back to inspect her for injuries. We both looked up when we saw a portal open. Out walked Papa, Father, and Aunt Izzy.

“What happened?” Fathers asked as them came over to us. 

“We were just walking home when they attacked” Luna said burying her face in Papa’s chest.

“Alec, Magnus” Izzy said as she pointed out the two dead circle members. Father went and pulled my blade from the man's head. I know the men had tried to kill my sister but I couldn’t help the guilt I felt. 

“It’s okay Finn. You were protecting your sister” Izzy said wrapping her arm around my shoulders.

“That's it. We’re moving into the institute. It's the safest place for you two” Father said as we walked through the portal.

 

So that's how we ended up living in the Institute. I adjusted my binder as I walked into the training room avoiding others eyes. I went over to the punching back and started my training exercise. 

“Hey Fionna” I heard a voice say making me freeze in my spot. I grounded my teeth when I spotted Lawrence walking towards me. Lawrence was a dick. Like a grade A dick. We trained in the same class together. I remember when we met. I was 11 and was in the middle of transitioning. He asked me what my name was and when I said Finn he asked what my “real name” was. Since I wouldn’t tell him what my dead name was he decided to come up with a girl name since I was one *sigh*. It’s already hard being an African American Shadowhunter. Now add being transgender to that.

I rolled my eyes and continued to punch at the bag as he came closer to me. “Where is the little warlock brat” and that's when I snapped. You can trash talk me, beat me, kill me if you want. But you do not mess with my family. I quickly grabbed a blade from the rack and swung at Lawrence with all my might. He ducked with surprise on his face.

“What the fuck Fionna” He asked as I kicked his leg making him fall.

“My name is Finn” I yell gathering others attention. “Not Fionna. Not any other name you fucking come up with.” I sneer and he swipes under my feet making me fall on my back with a thud. He lands a punch on my jaw. 

“Oh Fionna darling. You seem a little stuck. Can’t compete with us real men” He said as he pinned me down. I struggled and glared at him. I could see others wanted to do something but some just stood pretending it wasn’t happening. “Now why don’t you just stop pretending to be a man and make me a sandwich” he said with an evil smirk. I spat in his face and kneed his balls making him roll over in pain.

“Talk about my sister like that again and I will not hesitate to chop your dick off” I said standing over him with my blade to his neck. He looks up at me with a hint of fear in his eyes and his hands raised in surrender. I nod then throw the blade down exciting the training room to run right into Maryse. She grabbed me by my arm and starts dragging me down the hall.

“Wait till your father hears about this” I roll my eyes already knowing whose side he is going to take.


	13. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is kinda short. Don't worry next chapter will be really long because it will be the last chapter. Thank you for staying with me on this quite long journey. This story is going to be coming to an end. There will be a third one but I want to work on some one shots from other fandom before starting the third book. So when finished reading this chapter. Please leave a comment on what you would like to see. I will leave a list of some of my fandoms with ships at the end. Next chapter will be the last.

Alexander’s POV

“You can’t hide in here forever Luna” I said without looking up from my paperwork.

“You don’t get it” She mumbled plopping herself down in one of the chairs opposite my desk. I sighed putting my pen down and focusing on her.

“Then help me understand. Why are you avoiding training? Valentine is out there and you need to be able to protect yourself enca-” I started but was interrupted by Luna’s loud sigh.

“You don’t get it because you are a full shadowhunter Dad. It's like they don’t notice the runes on my skin. Just that I am part Warlock. That's the only thing about me. They ignore the Shadowhunter part” My features soften when I looked at her. 

“Come here” I said motioning her to come sit on my lap. She obliged wrapping her hands around my neck. 

“Sometimes I wish I never was part Warlock” She muttered and I could tell she was disappointed with herself for ever thinking that. “I love being part Warlock. That's part of me that comes from Papa. I just hate all the negatives that come with it.” I rubbed her back and kissed her forehead when my office door busted opened and Maryse stormed in dragging Finn behind her by the arm. 

“Let go of me you witch” Finn said tugging at his arm in Maryse’s grip. Luna got off my lap as I stood.

“What is the meaning of this?” I asked as Maryse glared at Finn to me.

“You daughter ha-”

“I am a boy you dickwad” Finn said finally pulling his arm from Maryse’s grip and walked over to my side. Luna hugged him and he kissed her head. I couldn’t help the pride I felt at their developed sibling bond. I looked at to Maryse shooting daggers.

“May I talk Alec?” Maryse spit out and I nodded.

“Your dau- your son has just beat up a nice kid. You remember Lawrence? I just walked in to see him being brutally attacked by her… I mean him. Whatever” Maryse said taking a seat in one of my chairs. I turned to Finn.

“She is twisting the story.” He said crossing his arms.

“Did you beat up Lawrence?” I asked.

“Well yeah but I had good reason” He said and Maryse snorted. 

“What, because he called you a female, which you are. But, that's none of my business” She said sitting back.

“You’re right, it is none of your business so you should keep quiet” Luna said shooting her a look.

“All of you behave” I said raising my voice. I turned to Finn. “Okay so what was your reason?”

“He called me a girl. Said I couldn’t keep up with the other guys” he said rolling his eyes. “But that's not what really pissed me off. He called Luna a warlock brat. So I decided to kick his ass.”

In this moment, as the head of the institute I know I should be disappointed in him for taking to violence. But all I could feel was pride in my son who stood up not only for himself but for his sister too. I sighed closing my eyes thinking through my options. If I were to let Finn off unpunished Maryse would definitely tell the clave. 

“A week of cleaning weapons” I said and Finn gawked at me.

“Thats is so unfair. If someone insulted Papa you would’ve done the same thing without hesitation” and with that he stormed out of my office slamming the door shut.

“Alec you did t-” Maryse started

“Please get out” I said interrupting her. She raised her brow out me but decided it was best to listen and exited the office.

“Its okay Father. I understand why you did that. Ill try to knock some sense into him.” Luna said and she too left the office. I sat down in my chair closing my eyes trying to collect myself. I pulled out my phone and called Magnus knowing that talking to him always calms me down.

“Hello Alexander dear, is everything alright with our little rascals” he said and I smiled immediately relaxing into the chair.

“Well I had to put Finn on cleaning duty for fighting with a kid”

“What? Why?” Magnus asked concern lacing his voice.

“The kid called Luna a name and misgendered Finn” I explained and Magnus sighed. He was silent for a moment.

“I hope he got some good hits in”

“Magnus!” I exclaimed unable to stop the small giggles that escaped.

“Ahh love as much as I’d love to hear more of your giggles I must go. I have got a client to deal with” I sobered quickly.

“Magnus we agreed that you wouldn’t take anymore clients until Valentine was caught.” I said pushing the fear of anything happening to Magnus down.

“No, you talked to me about and I just nodded. I didn’t agree.

“Magnus please take care of yourself. If anything were to happen to you..” I pleaded.

“Alexander, I sense that you do not trust my judgment” 

“I trust your judgment Magnus. Its just you may not be aware of the danger you could be in.”

“I’ll have you know I am very capable of taking care of myself and judging someone's character. Sebastian Verlac is a nice person. One of the nicest clients I have had to.”

“Magnus will you jus liste-”

“Goodbye Alexander. I may be home late” and with that he was gone. I put the phone down and ran a hand through my hair. 

“Who the hell is Sebastian Verlac anyway” I muttered as I got up from my desk to go talk to Jace or Izzy about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms and Ships;
> 
> The walking dead: Desus(DarylxJesus)  
> Shadowhunters: clizzy, Malec, Jimon, JacexMaia,MaiaxSimon, Saphael  
> Marvel: Stony, Winterfalcon(SamxBucky), Spideypool, Starklord(PeterquillxTony)  
> Dc: Superbat, timkon,jaydick(jasonxdick), birdflash(dickxwally)  
> Harrypotter:Drarry
> 
>  
> 
> These are all I could think of now, but there is a longer list in my profile. So leave a comment on what you want to see. See something not on either of those list. Leave a comment anyway and I will read. Also make sure to subscribe so you get updates.


	14. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LAST CHAPTER!!!!!
> 
> Keep a look out for the third story.

Magnus’s POV

I pocket my phone as soon as I hung up on Alec and turned to face Sebastian who was waiting with a sly smile. I sit in the couch across from him as I sip some tea he set out for me. I cross my legs and lean back.

“So, how can I help you today?” I asked trailing my finger around the edge of the cup. Sebastian chuckled a little and rubbed his neck and I raised my brow.

“Okay so I kinda lied” He said his British accent strong with each word. “I don’t need your help” I placed my now empty cup on the table as my vision started to blur. “He does” Sebastian says and out walks Valentine from the hall holding the soul sword and mortal cup. I tried to stand but my legs gave out like jell and I fell forward onto the table breaking it.

“I-I’ll kill you” I said trying to sit up as multiple pieces of glass pierced my skin.

“Yeah sure.” He said rolling his eyes then directed his gaze to Sebastian. “Clean him up. Can’t have Alec believe we caused him any harm” and that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

Raphael’s POV

After Finn had an argument with Alec he came and hid in Simon and I’s room.

“He is so unfair” Finn whined as he paced back and forth.

“Can you please stop pacing? You’re giving me a headache” I said standing from my spot on the couch to check on the pasta I was making for Simon and I’s date night. Finn had just stormed in here fuming. Finn sighed and followed me into the kitchen section of the room. Magnus had used his magic to make the rooms larger to it was like a apartment in the one room.

“I just don’t get it” He mutters in defeat. I turn to him.

“As much as I admire you coming to me with your problems I am not the best person for this. What about Papa?” I asked and Finn frowned.

“I called him multiple times but he didn’t pick up so I am assuming he is with a client.” 

“I thought he promised your father he wouldn’t take clients.” I said putting some seasoning on the pasta.

“He had his fingers crossed. I was there” He says taking a spoon and tasting some pasta. “Taste great. Can you guys save some leftovers for me?” I groan and look at him. He gives me a big smile. 

“I’ll see what I can do?” 

“Thanks Raphy” He says and makes a run for it before I could tackle him. Simon called me that once and now he teases me with it. I try not to worry about Magnus. I pull out my phone and try calling him. Voicemail. Great. That's when the door to the room burst open and I see Alec looking stressed and disheveled.

“Valentine….he has Magnus. Said he will kill him unless I get him the mortal mirror.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you enjoyed show it with kudos. You're welcome to leave comments. I love reading them and responding to them. Have any questions about the story? I am so willing to answer. See you next update!


End file.
